Creeping Reality
by XPZestumiRulesXP
Summary: Ichigo is attacked by an unusal hollow and is left with a feeling of paranoia.
1. The Mark

**Here is an idea I have been wanting to do for awhile**

**Review an tell me what you think**

**If nobody likes this story then I am going to delete it so I can focus on my story Abduction**

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

My thoughts on my way home were some of the normal, 'Today was a rough day at school because I had to run out of class four times for some puny hollows, and luckily Rukia was there since I forgot my badge.' While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice a huge hollow appear before me. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a deep masculine voice, "Halt shinigami, I wish to speak to you on behalf of my master."

When I looked up my thought process went a little like this, 'Oh Shit!! I left my badge at home and now I'm going to die.' 'Wait did that hollow just say it wanted to talk to me on its master's behalf, since when do hollows speak like gentlemen and not try to eat me.' 'Dammit I am confused by my own thoughts now.'

The voice of the hollow snapped me out of my thoughts. "Wait, what did you just say?" was my question to the hollow once I realized it was talking while I was having my little freak out moment.

"I said you will be the prefect candidate for my master's new toy." was the hollow's repeated words.

My reply to his answer was to say, "Why does you master want me?"

You are powerful, strong willed, and my master wants a toy who won't break easily," was the hollow's answer stated in an isn't it obvious tone. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was a flash of white light and the sensation of teeth tearing into the flesh of my neck.

**Urahara POV**

I saw Ichigo's interaction with a hollow, then the hollow did something unexpected an Ichigo passed out. I went to gather him up to take him back to the shop; but I couldn't get any closer than four feet from his body before I was stopped by an invisible fore field. I waited there until the sun came up; the barrier vanished the time a ray of sunshine hit it. 'Unusual, I am going to have to investigate into this,' was the soul thought going through my head as I picked Ichigo up and headed back to my shop.

Later that evening I head screaming from the room I had placed Ichigo in. I was quick to make it to the room and said, "Well look who decide to wake up."

Ichigo's head snapped around to look at me with wide eyes then said, "Why am I here Hat-n-Clogs?" I laughed an answered his question , "I found you passed out on the street and brought you here to get better."

**Ichigo POV**

'If Urahara found me unconscious in the street then that means all that stuff with the crazy hollow really happened.' was the one thought running through my mind as Urahara told me that I needed to be careful. He let me use his shower so when I returned home I wouldn't smell sweaty. After my shower I looked in the mirror and saw two puncture wounds on my neck where I had felt that biting sensation before passing out earlier.

'Today was a weird day and if my instincts are right its just going to get worse,' was the singular thought going through my head as I got dressed and started on my way home. While walking home I felt as though I was being watched by somebody. Once I arrived home the bite marks on my neck started to burn then flashed red and the felling of being watched disappeared with the red glow from my wounds.

I looked down at my neck and the bite marks were gone. ' That was really weird, I think I'm getting paranoid.' Was the last thought through my mind as I went up to my room, dressed for bed and went to sleep.


	2. Test

**Ok here is Chapter 2 and I tried my best to make it longer but my brain just frizzes when I try to go over one thousand words in a chapter. The italics is a dream.**

**Hope you like this Chapter**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!!**

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

_The rain was beating down on the weathered stone path as loud screams and siren blared. 'Where am I, I thought I was asleep in my room,' was one of the thoughts running through my head as I became soaked in rain. Taking a closer look at my surrounding I noticed that the area I was in had an upturned car. When I tried to move closer to the accident I noticed I couldn't move or speak; I could only watch the scenes unfold before my eyes. There was a little boy of about seven years old curled up beneath a tree crying._

'_What is going on here and whey can't I move or talk?' 'Why is that little boy crying?' 'Wait if there is an upturned car then that must mean that the boy's family is in it, so that must be the reason for his tears,' was some of the jumbled up questions and thoughts streaming through my mind._

_I was knocked out of my thoughts by a scream; I looked up to see that the paramedics had arrived on the scene to survey the damage and save anyone they could. Just by looking at the twisted and deformed pile of steel that used to be a car you could tell that anyone who was in it was most certainly dead._

"_NO!!, I need to get my parents out of the car," yelled out the little boy who upon closer inspection looked just like me except for white hair, skin, and eyes that were gold with black sclera._

'_Why does that kid look so much like me' 'Why is he coved in blood if there are no injuries on him.' 'Maybe his parents pushed him out of the car and when they died he got covered in there blood,' this was how my thoughts seemed to travel as I watched the paramedics struggle to get the boy under control. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard screams of terror. Once I looked up all I saw was blood and parts of torn clothes scattered in a circle around where the boy was crouched crying. Standing in the center of the blood soaked circle was a figure shrouded in darkness, it seemed that figure had only left the little albino boy alive._

_The figure cloaked in midnight robes walked up to the child and said, "What is your name young one." The boy started to say his name, "Sh…."_

* * *

"ICHIGOOOO!! MY LAZY SON WAKE UP," Ishinn screamed as he came barging through my window. I caught his foot with one hand and threw him against the wall; where he lay twitching as I got dressed for school.

'Man what a weird dream; everything looked so real.' 'I wish my dad could have waited a little longer to wake me up because I wanted to know that child's name,' were some of the many thoughts plaguing my mind as I walked into the classroom.

"ICHIGOOO," Keigo started to say but was cut off as my fist connected with his face before he could attempt his usual friendly hugs. He ran to a corner and started sulking about how nobody loved him anymore. The rest of my friends greeted me and then the teacher walked in saying for the class to get in their seats. The teacher started blabbing on and on about the square root of something or another can be determined by what the thing you guess multiplied by a itself can give you the correct answer only if your dealing with primes or is it regulars.

I didn't know half of what she said because I was zoned out the whole day. The day went by without any hitches and there was only one hollow that I had to run out of class to deal with. On my way home I had the feeling of being watched again. I decided to shrug it off as the paranoia I had developed after being bitten by that strange gentleman like hollow.

**Hollow POV**

My master had sent me to evaluate how well the shinigami was at battling. As I followed the boy I noticed he had sped up his walking so I decide it was about time to show myself. Once I appeared out of nowhere in front of the teen he jumped back and pulled out a badge. He pressed it to his chest and his body fell down as his soul was released. After he had pointed his zanpak-to at me I asked, "Are you ready to be tested to see if you are worthy of being my master's toy?"

The boy looked at me with surprise then said, "Who said I ever wanted to be your master's toy?" I sighed and told the boy he had no choice in the matter if he was able to hold his own against me in a spar.

The boy replied by yelling, "BANKIA, Tenshua Zangetsu." I watched as the boy appeared to have vanished.

'So his bankia gives him speed, my master will like this; now it is time to test his strength and endurance capability,' was my thought as the boy appeared behind me about to deliver a strike to my back.

I dodged the downward strike and fired a low level cero at him; he blocked the cero with no difficulty. We continued to fight until the boy appeared to be at his limit. I walked up to his crouched form and told him my master would be pleased to hear that he is strong enough to be his toy.

"What the hell are you talking about you stupid hollow, I'm not going to anybody's toy," said the boy as he attempted to stand up to continue fighting. He got half way up before he fell back down to his knees. I replied to the boy's question by saying that if my master wished to make him a toy then he had no say in the matter. As I was talking, the boy looked up at me with defiance and determination glittering in his eyes.

'Master will be pleased with this boy because of the defiance and determination you can see shining in his amber eyes.' 'Master also might have a little trouble making this kid submit to his will and fulfill his desires,' was some thoughts that occurred in my head for me to remember so I could warn my master. While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the boy lose consciousness due to exhaustion from using so much of his retsui in the little sparing match to determine if he was good enough for my master or not. Once I was done mulling over the information I had collected I noticed that boy had passed out and decided it was time to take my leave to report to my master.

**Urahara POV**

I was on my way home to the shop from visiting my old friend Ishinn and discussing with him some things involving his son, Ichigo. About five or so miles from the shop I found Ichigo collapsed in the street for the second time this week. When I got close enough to him I noticed he had many superficial wound covering his body; none of the wounds looked like they would take that long to heal and with kido they would be healed within a couple of minutes.

'This is really unusual finding Ichigo collapsed in the street from this little amount of wounds.' 'There is something strange going on around here and I want to know what it its, all these strange occurrences have something to do with Ichigo,' were some of the numerous things going though my mind as I picked Ichigo up to carry him to the shop for Tessia to heal. Upon arriving at the shop I came up with some theories as to what was happening but none of them made any logical reason.

**Ichigo POV**

_I was sitting by a lake watching as the sun set on the horizon. 'What the hell?' 'Where am I and why can't I speak or move anything but my eyes' 'Wait this is just like that dream I had before,' were the headache giving things plaguing my stretched mind._

_As I sat there lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that a figure in midnight colored robes with a small albino child dressed similarly appear on the shore of the lake. I was brought from my thoughts as I heard the loud 'bang' of a gun being fired, then the metallic 'clang' of steal on steal ringing throughout the air. I looked on as I noticed the albino child wielded a gun and the figure branded a sword of sorts. The gun the child held was as black as ebony and adorned with gold markings. Glistening the waning sunlight was the sword held by the figure, it was pure white with a black chain at the end; attached to the chain was a blood-red crescent moon._

_Thoughts flew through my head at seeing this scene but the most prominent thoughts was, 'What the hell are they doing?' _

* * *

Right as that thought passed through my head the scene vanished to be replaced by the ceiling of the Urahara Shoten. My thoughts as I took in my surrounds were going a little like this, 'Why the hell do I keep having these strange dreams with those two figures.'

Urahara walked in and my head snapped around to look at him then I said, "You found me passed out on the street again, right?"

"Maa, Kurosaki-kun what makes you think that?" "I will answer your question though with a yes I did, you were cut up but nothing that a little healing from Tessia couldn't fix," was the shop keeper's whimsical reply.

'Why do I keep ending up at Urahara's after I encounter that stupid gentleman like hollow?' was the only thought in my head as I arrived at home to go to sleep and then see what a new day brings. Something in the back of my mind was nagging me that my life was about to get more exciting than it already was.


End file.
